Another Truth
by Gato-negro-13
Summary: Se había lanzado directo al ataque, involucrando consigo a sus otros dos hermanos. Michelangelo y Donatello siempre lo apoyarían, y Leonardo, siempre se uniría a ellos, ayudándolos a salir del lío en que se hubieran metido por su imprudencia. Así eran las cosas. Así era como transcurría su vida.
1. Chapter 1

_Lo siento, he tenido este fic metido en la cabeza y de verdad que necesitaba sacarlo! No me deja concentrar en otras cosas XP_

_Advertencias: Errr…las pondré de ser necesario al inicio de cada capitulo, en este momento no creo que sea muy necesaria :3_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban en problemas, no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta. Sin embargo, su orgullo no le permitía admitirlo en voz alta. Él era el guerrero, él siempre pelearía hasta su último aliento. El jamás daría un paso hacia atrás, ni abandonaría una batalla por decisión propia.

Para eso estaba su líder.

Su hermano quien desde un principio había dicho que aquello era arriesgado, que no valía la pena seguir aquel pequeño grupo de ninjas del Foot Clan. Él que, ante sus ojos, siempre temía arriesgarse, tratar de adelantarse por una vez al enemigo.

Por lo mismo, él, como siempre, no había hecho caso. Se había lanzado directo al ataque, involucrando consigo a sus otros dos hermanos. Michelangelo y Donatello siempre lo apoyarían, y Leonardo, siempre se uniría a ellos, ayudándolos a salir del lío en que se hubieran metido por su imprudencia.

Así eran las cosas. Así era como siempre transcurría su vida.

Él no tenía necesidad de analizar las situaciones, ya que, siempre estaría Leonardo allí, para hacerlo y ayudarlo a salir adelante. Por eso se permitía actuar tan valientemente. Porque tenía a alguien que era valiente por él.

Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente. Una explosión cambio todo…

El humo disminuía su visión, a duras penas podía ver a Michelangelo quien se encontraba seriamente herido, haciendo lo posible por disminuir sus quejidos de dolor, mientras atraía hacia su pecho, su brazo lastimado, el aroma a carne quemada penetrando sus sentidos, agobiándolo con una terrible necesidad de vaciar su estomago; Donatello por su parte, hacia lo posible por transmitir calma a su hermano menor, mientras valoraba el daño sufrido en su miembro, tratando de ignorar su propio temor que crecía a cada instante.

Y sólo a unos cuantos metros se encontraba Leonardo, haciendo lo posible por encontrar una salida segura para sus hermanos, sintiendo como el oxigeno le faltaba a cada instante. No podían permitirse perder un segundo más, ya que, de seguir así…

"¡Debemos movernos!", grito Leonardo, mientras cubría su nariz con su mano, tratando de no respirar el humo que reinaba en el lugar, e ignorando las quemaduras que cubrían su cuerpo, lo suficientemente superficiales para ser sumamente dolorosas, pero no serias para poner aún en riesgo su vida.

Sin embargo, su integridad física era lo de menos. El único pensamiento que reinaba en su mente, era sacar a sus hermanos de allí, hacer lo posible para que salieran vivos de esta. Juntando fuerzas, comenzó a liberar un camino para ellos, retirando escombros, y tragándose sus gemidos de dolor.

Afortunadamente no debió mover mucho para lograr encontrar una aparente salida, por lo que, sin perder tiempo, se dirigió hacia Donatello, llamando su atención y obligándolo a avanzar junto con Michelangelo, para después dirigirse hacia Raphael.

"¡Raph, necesito que te apoyes en mí!", grito para ser escuchado, mientras tomaba el brazo de su hermano, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, ganándose un quejido de parte de su segundo al mando.

"¡No vamos a lograrlo, debes dejarme aquí!", gimió Raphael, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, tratando de ignorar el dolor de su pierna izquierda, la cual, probablemente se había fracturado durante la explosión.

"¡Nunca digas eso!", respondió Leonardo, fingiendo enojo, mientras avanzaba por entre los escombros, siguiendo el camino por donde momentos antes habían avanzado sus hermanos. "No permitiré que me dejes lidiando solo con Michelangelo, sabes lo pesado que se pone cuando se aburre"

"Sólo quieres a alguien que lo haga entrar en razón a golpes", continuo Raphael la platica, al sentir como su consciencia amenazaba con abandonarlo, esforzándose por huir del dolor que lo agobiaba en aquellos momentos.

"Tú eres el experto en eso", contesto Leonardo, antes de comenzar a toser. Cada inhalación era una horrible tortura, lastimando el interior de su cuerpo, y dejándolo con la horrible necesidad de inhalar con mayor fuerza, para absorber aunque fuera una pequeña porción de oxigeno, llenando sus pulmones de aquel humo toxico, envenenándose cada vez más y más. Al levantar su mirada, observo con terror que, el camino por donde habían huido sus hermanos ya no se encontraba, haciéndole dudar.

¿Donatello y Michelangelo lo habrían logrado?, ¿Habrían logrado salir de aquel infierno en la tierra? ¿O habían perecido, consumidos por las llamas? ¿Ese era su destino, junto con su hermano?

¿Así es como terminaría todo?

"No pienses así Leo, debes ser fuerte", se reprendió mentalmente, mientras el agarre que tenía sobre su hermano se intensificaba, reflejando el temor que sentía de perderlo, de no lograr salvarlo.

Con aquel pensamiento, comenzó a buscar una nueva salida, desesperanzándose a cada segundo al observar solo fuego y humo, y al sentir el peso de su hermano, amenazándolo con tirarlo en el piso, aparentemente inconsciente. Su propia vista comenzaba a distorsionarse, mientras una sensación de vértigo y pesadez comenzaba a reinar sobre su cuerpo, añorando por un pequeño respiro. Sabía que estaba a un paso de unirse a Raphael, en el mundo de la inconsciencia, algo que no podía permitirse. Su hermano estaba contando con él.

Desgraciadamente, el pánico comenzaba a agobiar a su mente, amenazando con atraparlo en una telaraña de desesperación. Tal era el terror que comenzaba a inundarlo, que no identifico en un principio la voz que lo llamaba.

"¡Leo!", le costo trabajo, pero al final, pudo reconocer a su hermano Donatello, quien gritaba su nombre con insistencia y desesperación. Como una luz en medio de las tinieblas.

Dejándose guiar, avanzo hacia lo que, suponía, podía ser una salida de aquel horrible lugar, cargando el peso de su hermano, ignorando su propio dolor. Pronto, una ventana se hizo visible. Tomando el mango de su ninjato, quito los vidrios que pudieran representar un peligro mayor, para después asomarse.

Al nivel del suelo, logro divisar a sus hermanos. Estaban a salvo, lo habían logrado. Y ahora, era momento que ellos también salieran de allí.

Pero justo cuando se encontraba buscando la mejor manera de sacar a Raphael, lo escucho.

Un crujido, seguido de un estruendo.

El edificio se estaba viniendo abajo, con ellos aun adentro.

Sus ojos se abrieron de terror, al darse cuenta que, el punto donde ellos se encontraban era uno de riesgo, sin apoyo estructural.

Debía tomar una decisión ahora.

"¡No te atrevas!", grito Raphael, quien al parecer no había perdido la consciencia, como había creído en un principio, agarrándose fuertemente del brazo de su hermano. "¡Leo!"

Pero no lo suficiente para evitar la acción del joven líder.

Juntando todas sus fuerzas, levanto a Raphael, para después empujarlo por la ventana, sacándolo de allí.

El piso colapso.

Antes de que la sensación de caída libre lo atrapara, Raphael vio con horror como los ojos de su hermano mostraron los sentimientos que lo atravesaban en aquel instante. Su propio grito ahogo el sonido de la estructura interna del edificio haciéndose pedazos, llevándose a Leonardo consigo.

El golpe lo regreso a la realidad, obligándolo a sacar el aire de sus pulmones. Afortunadamente, el mayor impacto lo recibió su caparazón, pero, su, ya de por si, maltrecho cuerpo resintió el impacto, esparciendo el dolor en cada fibra de su ser.

Estaba seguro que se encontraba gritando, podía sentir lagrimas recorriendo sus ojos. Incluso, en el fondo escucho los gritos desesperados de Michelangelo, llamando por su hermano mayor. Podía sentir las manos de Donatello haciendo lo posible por llevarlo a un área segura, queriendo saber que tanto daño se había hecho.

Pero nada de eso importaba.

¡Lo único que importaba era Leonardo!

¡¿Porque no estaban corriendo tratando de encontrarlo?! ¡¿Porque no hacían nada para salvar a su hermano?!

Comenzó a luchar contra Donatello, queriendo hacer algo, lo que fuera. Lanzarse de nuevo hacia aquel horno despiadado, hasta sacar a Leonardo, a rastras de ser necesario. Sin embargo, un nuevo estruendo lo detuvo.

El edificio termino de colapsar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…_Ops, quizás debí poner que alguien moría… eh bueno XD_

_Espero que a alguien le haya gustado! :3_


	2. Chapter 2

_Solo quiero agregar: Se que lo parece, pero de verdad, de verdad! Leo es mi tortuga favorita! Siempre lo ha sido desde que tengo memoria :3….y desde que tengo memoria, siempre me ha gustado verlo sufrir XD (es más….recuerdo hace muuuuchos años, cuando aun era una tierna infanta XD, un capitulo de las tortugas, que todas son mutadas por Shredder y Kraang en unas super tortugas, después, para contrarrestar el efecto, les deben disparar con un rayo, que las volvía a la normalidad, pero cuando le toca el turno a Leo, un secuaz de Shredder se roba la…¿pierda?, que necesitaban xD, así que Leo vuelve a transformarse en una super tortuga mala y salvaje…ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que me gustaba verlo sufrir XD)_

_De hecho, el pecado de Leonardo, es ser mi tortuga favorita (y todos mis personajes favoritos deben sufrir, sino, pregúntenle al amor de mi vida, Saga de Geminis XD)_

**_Marita: Primero, gracias por tu review! Me alegra saber que te gusto el fic! Y pues, creo yo que no tarde mucho en actualizar, pero no puedo prometer ser siempre así! _**

_Advertencia:…sólo se describen heridas, así que, si eres un poco sensible a eso, quizás esa parte incomode, demás se describe un poco de síndrome de estrés postraumático, pero nada serio :3_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de la caída del edificio, las sirenas de las patrullas no habían tardado en dejarse escuchar.

Aunque doliera, una retirada era muy necesaria. Con una simple inspección visual, era más que obvio que ninguno de ellos estaba en las condiciones para abrirse paso entre los escombros, mucho menos intentar encontrar a Leonardo.

Sin embargo, el anhelo de encontrar a su hermano era mayor en las tortugas, haciéndoles dudar, arriesgándose a ser vistas por alguna persona curiosa, por lo que, aunque doliera, Donatello tuvo que tomar acciones ante la tragedia que se desarrollaba delante de ellos.

Con pesar, obligo a Raphael a regresar a las sombras del alcantarillado, apoyado por un destrozado Michelangelo, quien se esforzaba por creer que todo era una simple pesadilla.

Pero la pesadilla continuo, mientras los gritos de dolor y desesperación de Raphael quebraban el silencio de los interminables túneles del subsuelo de New York. Continuo cuando el gesto lleno de angustia se hizo presente en las facciones de su padre, al observar que no todos sus hijos habían regresado a casa, y se volvió más real, al darse cuenta, que esa noche, la habitación de Leonardo se mantendría sola, sin nadie que llegara a ocuparla para recuperarse de semejante aventura.

Los días, parecieron convertirse en una interminable tortura, mientras el peso de lo que había sucedido, lo que la familia se encontraba viviendo, se confirmaba a cada minuto.

Leonardo se había ido para siempre…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Este lugar es un desastre", se quejo Xever por enésima vez, mientras movía con ayuda de sus piernas metálicas algunos escombros de manera apática. "Esto es peor que buscar una aguja en un pajar"

"Eso no importa, tenemos ordenes", reprendió Razhar, mientras olfateaba un área, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba el pez, escarbando un poco con sus grandes garras, para después avanzar a otro tramo. "Debemos confirmar si las tortugas murieron en la explosión, o solo salieron lastimadas"

"¿Y por qué no trajimos a unos Foot bots para hacer el trabajo sucio?", se volvió a quejar el portugués. Era más que obvio que no estaba contento con la situación, y por enésima vez se pregunto que rayos estaba haciendo allí.

"Porque a los Foot bots no les importa fallar la misión. Además, ellos no sienten dolor", respondió con su característica seriedad y tono amenazante el enorme tigre, mientras se acercaba a los otros, habiendo terminado de revisar el área que le correspondía.

Ante tan tétrica afirmación, los otros dos mutantes no tardaron en revisar el área con más detalle, no deseando presentarse ante su señor con las manos vacías. Shredder no se mostraría contento con otra derrota, no dudando en mostrar su molestia con alguno de sus principales subordinados.

Cada lucha con esas molestas tortugas, era una nueva amenaza a su integridad física.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato, hasta que el aroma a sangre se hizo presente, llamando primero la atención de Tiger Claw, apresurándose hacia donde se encontraba Razhar escarbando, motivado por el aroma a carne quemada que comenzaba a inundar su olfato. Pronto, los tres se encontraban quitando escombro, usando su fuerza sobrehumana, maniobrando con cuidado, ante el temor de un nuevo colapso.

Pasaron algunas horas, antes de ver resultado de sus esfuerzos, siendo recibidos por una imagen nada alentadora.

"Es una de las tortugas", confirmo Razhar, al observar lo que quedaba de un estrellado caparazón, y vestigios de piel verde entre los restos carbonizados s detalle. on su parte de la expdaron en revisar el antras se acercaba a los otros, habiendo terminado ya con su parte de la exp de lo que aparentaba ser un brazo.

"¿Pero cual?", Xever se atrevió a hacer la pregunta más importante, mientras inspeccionaba los aparentes restos, sin mucho afán de tocarlos directamente.

Tiger Claw se hinco, retirando escombros, dejando al descubierto más porciones del cuerpo, hasta que se topo con un trozo de tela azul…

"Leonardo", susurró sorprendido ante el descubrimiento, no sabiendo realmente como reaccionar.

De todas las tortugas, aquel cachorro había sido el que más le había intrigado, y hasta cierto punto, despertado una pisca de admiración.

Verlo allí, rodeado de escombros, de polvo, manchas de su sangre, su piel quemada por el incendio que se había desatado esa fatídica noche…no era la manera en que un guerrero debía caer.

Sin embargo allí estaba. No había duda.

En silencio terminaron de desenterrar el cuerpo, hasta lograr retirarlo de aquella zona, llevándolo a una menos dañada por la caía del edificio, siendo Tiger Claw el encargado de cargarlo.

"Debemos averiguar si otra de las tortugas se encuentra allí o sólo fue él", comentó, dando indirectamente una orden a los otros dos mutantes, quienes no tardaron en acatarla, quizás motivados por el macabro descubrimiento, dejando sólo a Tiger Claw con lo que quedaba del joven líder de las tortugas.

Momento que aprovecho, para realizar una mejor inspección de los aparentes restos, encontrando la mayor parte del daño en los brazos y piernas, con quemaduras que llegaban hasta la carne, en otras exponiéndose una gran parte de hueso; con otras esparcidas en la cara, haciendo que, lo que quedara del antifaz característico de la tortuga se pegara a su piel lesionada. Heridas serías, pero no significaban una muerte rápida. Todo lo contrario…

Por ultimo, su caparazón y plastrón eran los más afectados, teniendo grandes fracturas que los recorrían de extremo a extremo. Uno especialmente grande en el caparazón, lo recorría de manera transversal, muy probablemente fracturando la columna vertebral, literalmente partiéndola en dos.

Con cuidado, coloco dos de sus dedos en el cuello del muchacho, mientras su otra mano buscaba el pulso en la muñeca, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse mejor…

Mientras, Razhar y Xever continuaban la búsqueda, la cual ya parecía innecesaria, muy seguros que ya no encontrarían nada allí. La evidencia mostraba que sólo una tortuga había quedado atrapada, y a considerar la estrecha unión que compartían aquel pequeño grupo de ninjas, era lógico asumir que, las otras tres se encontraban seriamente heridos, si se habían visto en la necesidad de dejar a uno de los suyos atrás, incapaces de rescatarlo.

"¡Bradford, Xever!", el llamado del tigre los obligo a girarse, para ver al susodicho, quien se encontraba cargando de nueva cuenta el cuerpo de la tortuga. Sus ojos no daban una sola pista de lo que pasaba por la cabeza del tigre, pero su postura les daba a entender que se quedarían solo ellos para continuar con la búsqueda. "Busquen en cada centímetro de este lugar si es necesario, pero hay que cerciorarnos que no haya otra tortuga enterrada. En cuanto terminen repórtense a la base", y sin esperar respuesta, inicio el regreso hacia la guarida del Foot Clan.

Realmente no estaba seguro que buscaba lograr con llevar lo que quedaba del muchacho ante Oroku Saki.

Sólo sabía que ningún guerrero debía partir sin darle la oportunidad de luchar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos semanas habían pasado ya, desde la muerte de Leonardo.

El pequeño clan comenzaba levantarse y sanar las heridas, de manera lenta, teniendo muchas altas y bajas durante el proceso de sanación, demostrándose en que, no todos mostraban mejorías al mismo ritmo.

Splinter, como cabeza del clan, fue el primero en tener que dar un descanso a la memoria de su hijo, enfocándose en los otros tres hijos que le quedaban, no deseando perderlos, no físicamente, sino espiritualmente. Y si bien, el entrenamiento se vio suspendido por aquel periodo de tiempo, los obligaba a realizar actividades en la casa, a que trataran de recuperar un poco de su rutina, pero sobre todo, a que convivieran entre ellos, buscando el consuelo en el resto de la familia que quedaba.

April y Casey habían sido un gran apoyo en ese sentido. Haciendo lo posible por mantener a los chicos en el presentes, recordándoles que aun había motivos para salir adelante.

Y que aquello no era malo. Todo lo contrario. Ya que, aquello era lo que Leonardo hubiera querido.

Por eso había dado su vida. Por eso los había salvado en aquella ocasión, y en otras anteriores.

Donatello fue el primero en recuperase, primero distrayéndose con las reparaciones que se debían hacer en la casa, después hablando con April por largas horas, hasta que comenzó a buscar la compañía de sus hermanos y su padre.

De ahí siguió Michelangelo. La tortuga de naranja tenía una naturaleza muy extrovertida, por ello mismo, no le había costado trabajo desde un principio, buscar el apoyo de su familia, siendo recibido con los brazos abiertos por el Splinter. Pero gracias al autoimpuesto distanciamiento de sus hermanos, no había sido capaz de recuperarse por completo. Solo hasta que Donatello se acerco a él, fue capaz de liberar por fin todo lo que sentía.

Y por ultimo Raphael.

Era duro, pero el ahora, mayor de sus hijos, no sólo cargaba con el pesar de la muerte de su hermano.

La culpa lo estaba acabando por completo, haciéndole creer que no merecía el apoyo de su familia, ni de sus amigos, manteniéndose distante, encerrando sus sentimientos dentro de él.

Convirtiéndolo en una bomba, dispuesto a estallar en cualquier instante.

Aquello ocurrió una tarde, mientras veían una película en compañía de su padre.

La tarde parecía avanzar sin problemas, entre ligeras bromas de Michelangelo, y Donatello informando a la familia, como, cada escena de acción o suspenso, era físicamente imposible e irreal.

Splinter les permitía todo ello, sólo disfrutando el aire de normalidad que se encontraba alrededor de ellos. Y si bien, Raphael no era participe de los intercambios entre sus hermanos, no se podía ocultar el contentamiento que se asomaba en su semblante, y lo relajado de su posición.

Pero todo ello cambio, cuando de improvisto hubo una explosión.

El protagonista de la película trato de salir del lugar antes que colapsara, siendo observado por sus compañeros, quienes, impotentes, sólo podían observar el edificio venirse abajo.

Todo cambio en un instante.

La tensión en ellos era palpable, la incomodidad y tristeza también.

Pero Raphael parecía haber obtenido una mirada distante, mientras un sudor fino envolvía su cuerpo, que era sacudido por temblores, demostrando su tumulto emocional.

Sus ojos verdes parecían ver algo más allá de la televisión, reviviendo quizás los agonizantes y últimos momentos de la vida de su hermano.

Cuando por fin regreso a la realidad, la culpa y vergüenza tomaron control en su mente, y más al sentir las miradas preocupadas de su familia.

Preocupación de la cual no se sentía digno ya. Cariño que no creía merecer.

Trato de huir, y alejarse de todos, buscando la soledad y resentimiento que creía, era pago justo por fallarle a su mejor amigo.

Pero antes que pudiera abandonar el lugar, los fuertes brazos de Michelangelo lo apresaron en un abrazo desesperado, buscando transmitirle el consuelo que tanto le hacia falta.

"No nos alejes Rapha, por favor", susurro, mientras apretaba su abrazo, no deseando perder a otro de sus hermanos. No permitiría que Raphael sufriera solo, perdiéndose y alejándose de ellos en el proceso.

"Te necesitamos hermano, sin ti, no podremos seguir adelante", siguió Donatello, colocando su mano sobre el caparazón de la tortuga de rojo, repartiendo caricias consoladoras.

Dicha tortuga, no sabía como reaccionar, no sabía que hacer. Tenía miedo de enfrentar sus emociones, tenía miedo de seguir adelante con una vida que no creía merecer.

Pero se sentía un verdadero cobarde, por tener miedo de alejarse de su familia. No quería estar solo. No quería estar sin su padre, ni sus hermanos.

Pero sin Leonardo, ya nada de eso era igual.

"Hijo…esta bien seguir adelante. Leonardo no te culparía por buscar el ser feliz.", como si leyera sus pensamiento, su padre le reconforto, colocando su mano sobre su cabeza, acariciándola como cuando niño, observándolo con la mirada de amor de un padre hacia su hijo.

Raphael no pudo resistir más, y se permitió llorar como nunca.

Pedía perdón, aunque no sabía a quien.

¿A sus hermanos, por dejarlos en aquellos momentos, cuando más debían mantenerse unidos como familia?

¿A su padre, por haber permitido que supiera una vez más lo que es perder a alguien que amas?

¿O a Leonardo, por no ayudarlo cuando más lo necesitaba?

No había necesidad de explicarse. Ningún miembro de su familia le reprocho nada.

El mismo Leonardo, momentos antes de perderse en aquel horrible caos, había procurado exonerarlo de cualquier culpa.

Cuando cruzo miradas con su hermano por ultima vez había logrado percibir cada una de las emociones que habían invadido al joven líder en aquel fatídico momento. Dolor, miedo, tristeza, incertidumbre…contentamiento.

Todos sus hermanos estaban a salvo, y era lo que más importaba. Había cumplido su misión.

Fue por ello, que Raphael se obligo a si mismo a salir adelante, y si bien, no había superado del todo la tragedia, se había permitido recuperar un poco de la normalidad de su vida.

Pasado un mes, Michelangelo creyó que era necesario realizar una ceremonia en nombre de Leonardo.

Protegidos por las sombras de la noche, se dirigieron a un parque, cercano a su hogar. Uno de los lugares favoritos de Leonardo, cuando se permitían la libertad de la noche.

Buscaron un escondido rincón, y cavaron un pequeño hoyo, colocando dentro de él, una de las cintas de su hermano, junto con cartas, escritas por ellos, en memoria del joven líder. Por ultimo, colocaron una señal, lo suficiente discreta para pasar desapercibida por extraños, pero suficiente para ellos para identificar el lugar.

No había cuerpo, y no por falta de intentos. El edificio había sido uno viejo y abandonado aparentemente. Después que los bomberos apagaron el incendio y comprobaron que no hubo daño a zonas aledañas, buscaron la causa del incendio y caída del inmueble, sin llegar a una verdadera resolución. Al creerse el lugar deshabitado, el gobierno no había hecho por buscar cuerpos, y el dueño del lugar, no parecía mostrar interés en recuperarlo, quedando todo igual a como había estado después de aquella terrible noche.

Las jóvenes tortugas, aun heridas, habían tratado de buscar en el lugar. Pero Raphael, con una pierna fracturada, y Michelangelo con heridas que amenazaban con disminuir su capacidad de movimiento, dejaba a Donatello como la única tortuga capaz de hacer una verdadera búsqueda.

El lugar no se lo permitió. La amenaza de un colapso secundario era inminente, y por mucho que doliera, no podía arriesgar a sus hermanos.

Así que, el cuerpo de Leonardo permanecería enterrado, dentro de aquellas toneladas de escombro, convirtiendo ese viejo edificio en su verdadera tumba.

Pero al encontrarse realizando aquella pequeña y sencilla ceremonia, les brindaba de cierta paz, al creer que su hermano había obtenido de alguna forma, un reconocimiento a su valentía y amor por su familia.

Los miembros del pequeño clan Hamato, se sentían en paz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Espero que les haya gustado!_


End file.
